militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
11th Engineer Battalion (United States)
|dates = 1917—1919 1920—1946 1950—1989 1992—2004 2007—2016 2017—Present|role = Support Engineers|size = One battalion|command_structure = 2nd Combat Aviation Brigade|battles = World War I * Battle of Cambrai * Battle of St. Mihiel * Meuse-Argonne Offensive World War II * American Theatre * Rhineland Offensive * Ardennes-Alsace Campaign * Central EuropeKorean War * UN Defence * UN Offencive * CCF Intervention * First UN Counteroffensive * CCF Spring Offensive * UN Summer-Fall Offensive * Second Korean Winter * Korea, Summer-Fall 1952 * Third Korean Winter * Korea, Summer 1953 Gulf War * Cease-Fire War on Terrorism * (to be determined)|decorations = Decorations have included: * Presidential Unit Citation (Iraq 2003) * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Korea 1950-51) * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Korea 1953-54) * Army Superior Unit Award (1994) * Army Superior Unit Award (2001)|website = https://www.2id.korea.army.mil/about/2cab/11en.asp 11th Engineer Battalion}} The 11th Engineer Battalion is an engineer battalion of the US Army. Today the battalion is part of the Eighth Army and stationed in South Korea. The battalion under the direct command of the 2nd Combat Aviation Brigade of the 2nd Infantry Division. History The 11th Engineer Battalion was first formed on 19 March 1917 as part of the Enlisted Reserve Corps being organised as the 1st Reserve Engineers. The regiment was officially organised from April - May of that year in New York City. From 22 May - 2 June the battalion was ordered into active military service at Fort Totten. On 9 June the battalion was removed from the reserve corps and allotted to the National Army and re-designated as the 1st Engineers. The battalion later served overseas in Europe during World War I.11th Engineer Battalion | Lineage and Honours | U.S. Army Center of Military History On 13 July 1917 the regiment was re-designated as the 11th Engineers. Finally on 6 May 1919 the regiment was demobilised at Camp Upton.11th Engineer Battalion - 2nd Infantry Division | The United States Army On 4 November 1920 the reserves were reformed as the 363rd Engineers were expanded to form the 11th Engineers in the Regular Army. The regiment was activated on 20 November 1920 and was put under control of the Panama Canal Zone Force. On 2 June 1921 it was assigned to the new formed Panama Canal Division. On 15 April 1932 it was relieved. On 1 April 1943 the regiment was re-organised and re-designated as the 11th Engineer Battalion and renamed as the 11th Engineer Combat Battalion. Following service in Europe during the war the battalion was inactivated in Linz, Austria. Just before the start of the Korean War the battalion was activated at Kyoto and resdesignated as the 11th Engineer Battalion where it was later inactivated at Fort Belvoir in 1989. While serving in Korea, the battalion served in many offensives and battles for which they were promostually awarded for. In 1992 the battalion was again reformed and assigned to the 24th Infantry Division being activated at Fort Stewart. Just after the activation the battalion was sent to Kuwait where it participated in the occupation of Kuwait. The battalion was relieved in 1996 and assigned to the 3rd Infantry Division. In March 2004 the battalion was again inactivated. In 2007 the battalion was activated at Fort Benning where it remained until being inactivated again in 2016. Following the recent increase of military spending the battalion was reformed at Camp Humphreys where it remains to this day. Today the battalion is assigned to the 2nd Combat Aviation Brigade.2nd Combat Aviation Brigade - 2nd Infantry Division | The United States Army The battalions role is: "Our mission is to provide Mobility, Counter-Mobility, Survivability, and General Engineer Support to the 2nd Infantry Division, 8th Army, and the ROK Army allowing Freedom of Maneuver and a position of advantage over the enemy.". Campaigns Campaigns the battalion has credit for include: * World War I ** Battle of Cambrai ** Battle of St. Mihiel ** Meuse-Argonne Offensive * World War II ** American Theatre ** Rhineland Offensive ** Ardennes-Alsace Campaign ** Central Europe * Korean War ** UN Defence ** UN Offencive ** CCF Intervention ** First UN Counteroffensive ** CCF Spring Offensive ** UN Summer-Fall Offensive ** Second Korean Winter ** Korea, Summer-Fall 1952 ** Third Korean Winter ** Korea, Summer 1953 * Gulf War ** Cease-Fire * War on Terrorism ** (to be determined) Decorations Decoration on the regimental colours include: * Presidential Unit Citation (Iraq 2003) * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Korea 1950-51) * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Korea 1953-54) * Army Superior Unit Award (1994) * Army Superior Unit Award (2001) Assignments * 1921—1932 Panama Canal Division * 1992—1996 24th Infantry Division * 1996—2016 3rd Infantry Division * 2017—Present 2nd Combat Aviation Brigade References